kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camille
'Camille Lin '''has been sheltered her whole life and has no idea how to interact with normal teenagers. All '''The Ditz '''wants is to make friends ... if they can get past her suspicious habits, that is. Biography The daughter of two old money aristocrats, Camille was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. As her parents’ only child, she has always been coddled and sheltered from the world beyond the walls of the Lins’ Michigan-based mansion. She never minded this, though, as she had dozens of butlers, maids, and other service workers to keep her company. Camille’s parents have always hired the best private instructors that money could buy for her education, though their daughter has always been more interested in playing dress-up than doing arithmetic. Low on basic common sense, Camille always wants to look camera ready, so she wears a formal dress at all times and can never be seen without her favorite purse, despite how impractical this may be. Camille applied for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because she wants to finally meet people her own age. She has been babied by her parents for so long that her social skills are a ''bit lacking, but she thinks that proper manners and etiquette can go a long way when trying to make friends. During For Your Entertainment... Camille was the fourth contestant to arrive in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame and was amazed because she thought she was at a bus stop. She accidentally insulted the other contestants by announcing how excited she was to meet "real life poor people." Rachel Claire was unable to mess with Camille when she interviewed her because of her vague question answers, but the audience found her innocence endearing, so she earned a point for The Oscars. She was safe at the elimination, though her silver star hit her on the side of the head. Camille was nowhere to be found when her roommate Cara woke up in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, and only reappeared at breakfast. Camille surprised everyone with a perfect bullseye in the bow and arrow half of the challenge, though she didn't seem to understand their amazement. Camille helped Cara look for flowers to give to Chris from around the film set, but refused to follow her into the woods to avoid getting her dress dirty. Later, Minerva and Monique found Camille searching around the film set alone, supposedly looking for her lost tube of lipstick. Camille was unsure of who to eliminated and voted for Eric with after he annoyed her teammates with his loud music. Camille was seen briefly at breakfast in Video Killed the Reality Star and was cast as an extra in her team's music video. She helped Irina gather costumes from the prop boxes. When rigging lights, Paul spotted Camille hiding in the corner of the warehouse, talking on a cellphone and hiding some sort of shiny object in her purse. When he looked away, she quickly disappeared. Later, Camille found a mysterious CD in The Oscars' lounge, which ended up being The Emmys' stolen music video. In Safest Catch, Sebastian sweet-talked Camille and tricked her into giving him the fresh strawberries from the fridge rather than Cara's disgusting kale and quinoa vegetarian waffles. She then annoyed Isaac by not understanding his request for soda. During the challenge, Camille came up with a clever plan to retrieve the boxes from the water. When she was brought down by the rain, Robert cheered her up by describing the freedom of being on the ocean. Camille did not meet with her teammates to discuss who to vote for because she was too worried about drying her soaking wet purse. That night, the cameras caught Camille looking at something shiny in the bathroom, but she forced them out to Cara's confusion. She put on her innocent act in front of Cara, but as soon as her roommate fell asleep she threatened the cameraman again. Camille was missing again when her teammates were in the lounge in Sing Your Heart Out, and wasn't seen until breakfast the next day. Camille was nervous about the challenge, as she claimed she couldn't sing. When Cara was unsure about agreeing to cheating in the challenge, Camille mysteriously said that "sometimes good people do bad things." Camille disappeared again during rehearsals, reappearing just in time to be hit in the eyes with hot sauce from Wes's sabotaged sandwich. While Camille was in the medical trailer, Angel dared Allison to look in Camille's purse. When they found a large diamond and a strange riddle, she appeared and threatened to kill them if they did not return it. She chased them across the auditorium when they refused to return the diamond, violently pulling Allison's hair and throwing her shoe at Angel. They tried to get their teammates involved, but she put on her innocent facade again. She hunted Angel and Allison backstage until they sang a song revealing her as a villain to the audience, confusing the team. When she cornered them after the song, she was apprehended by Chef Hatchet and the Major City Police, who revealed that she was actually a twenty-one year old jewel thief by the name of Veronique Chevalier. She refused to reveal more information about the diamond or why she was on the show, but she did reveal that she had been using Cara as a pawn and had stolen The Emmys' music video to prevent her team from going to elimination. She was taken into custody and subsequently eliminated from the competition. In We All Fall Down, the police raided Cara's room and took all of Veronique's belongings in as evidence. In Flashing Lights, the fans wanted to ask about the Veronique situation, but Chris diffused most of the questions, saying that she was securely imprisoned in the Major City jail while they tried to figure out her motive. When the RealityGossip building blew up in Thirteen, the fake news reporter blamed the explosion on a bomb set by Veronique Chevalier. In Wolf in Teen's Clothing, the police revealed that Veronique Chevalier had escaped custody and was likely heading back to the film set. To try to beat her to whatever she was looking for, Chris made it a challenge for the contestants to try to figure out the clues related to the diamond and riddle that had been in her purse. The contestants discovered that she was searching for the hidden fortune of Aloysius Vanderbilt, which was supposedly hidden in the mines below McLean Studios. They run into Veronique in the mines, where she attempts to kill them all, but they fool her into standing on loose rocks and she falls into the depths of the mines, disappearing for good. Audition Tape The video started by showing a dark-haired girl sitting on a canopy bed, pillows of various shapes and sizes surrounding her. She looked at her reflection in a hand mirror, adjusting her hair and smoothing out her strangely formal dress. When she was done inspecting her appearance, she turned to the camera and gave it a friendly red-lipped smile. “Hello, Total Drama Island. My name is Camille, and I would love to be on your show. I’ve been homeschooled my entire life, but I’m not uncivilized like that Ezekiel guy, as I’ve been trained in manners and etiquette.” As if to demonstrate this, Camille folded her hands into her lap and sat up straighter. “I haven’t gotten a lot of interaction with other people my age … well, actually, I can’t remember the last time I’ve talked to another teenager, but I’ve been trying to study up on what it’s like to be poor. I’ve been watching classic high school dramas, so I know all about what teenagers enjoy, like gym class and school lunch food and who’s taking who to prom.” Camille gestured towards her dress. “I really like the prom episodes, because that’s the day when the poor kids can finally dress like me! “My parents say that I shouldn’t go on public television because I am above that and don’t need the money, but judging by the popular shows, teenagers love reality TV. What’s a better way to meet new friends than to share a fun experience with them? I mean, some of the contestants in the original seasons of your show were a bit cutthroat, but I doubt that’ll be the case. It’s not like we’re all fighting for that much money, right?” Camille’s speech was stopped by a knock on the door and a woman in an apron leaning in from off screen. “Miss Camille, your dinner is ready.” “Oh, thank you so much, Henrietta!” Camille waved the woman off and then turned back to the camera. “I really would love to make some friends who aren’t catering to my every need because they work for my parents, so please pick me for the show!” Trivia *Camille was the fifth contestant eliminated, and the fourth from her team. She received three silver stars. *She was the only contestant to be eliminated despite her team winning the challenge. This is because she was removed from the competition due to her arrest. *Camille has gone through the most stereotype changes of any contestant. Originally she was supposed to have gothic influences. This aspect of her personality changed in order to simplify her alias's personality, but her basic color scheme didn't. *The details of her secret weren't planned out until Paul saw her with something shiny in the second half of Episode Three. I always knew that she would be the one to sabotage Zack and that she was a hidden antagonist, but I wasn't quite sure why. *Although Camille had no involvement with this particular plotline, Minerva pretending to be dumber than she is in the first three episodes foreshadows Veronique's naive Camille persona. *Camille's biography was purposefully vague compared to the others, and when she was in her interview with Rachel Claire she gave generic answers to all the questions. This was a small hint to her background being questionable. *Though many people assumed that Camille's secret would stretch farther into the competition, she was always intended to be an early out, mostly because of her reappearance as an antagonist in Wolf in Teen's Clothing. *Camille's original character model was wearing a pendant around her neck. This necklace was supposed to be related to the diamond in her purse, though it was never included in the story and removed from her image. *Both Camille's main dress and alternate dress have changed in style since their first drawing. This was to make them a bit more flattering and to give them more detail, as her original dress was very plain. *Her alias, Camille Lin, is a pun on the word "chameleon," hinting that she is a master of disguise. *Veronique is described as being from a large family of thieves. This "family" is not actually genetic, but is a large guild of thieves from different backgrounds who are associated with each other, but based in Paris, France, hence her very French name. Many countries' governments are aware of the group's existence and some of the members, but most of them have not been formally arrested because there are so many of them and they change their identities so often. *After finding out her real name, she is usually referred to as Veronique in the narration and as Camille in dialogue. This is because the other contestants knew her as Camille, so this is the name they immediately associate with her. *Camille is the only contestant not to appear in Thirteen. *She is also the only contestant to have her name appear in a chapter title, in this case Chapter Ten: The Great Reveal of Miss Camille. *As of Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Veronique's fate is unknown, as she fell deep into the mines beneath McLean Studios. *In Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Veronique would have appeared in a prison jumpsuit and with her hair messily cropped off, as the long hair and dresses were part of her "Camille" disguise. Gallery Camille- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Camille- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Camille- Swimwear.png|Swimwear ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Females Category:Contestants